Solstice Conquest War Chameleos
|ailments = (Phase 2 Only) (Phase 2 Only) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Solstice Conquest War Chameleos is a very special rare variant of Chameleos created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Chameleos that has mastered how to use various types of poisons. It is said that its presence alone can turn a forest into a poisonous wasteland, even tainting the water. Aesthetic Differences First Phase Glowing underbelly, brighter purple color, aura of green goo bubbling around it, purple tongue, transparent horn, red-blue eye lids, green goo coming out of mouth, and transparent body in Rage Mode. Second Phase Large poisonous pillars randomly spawning around it, poisonous goo bubbling around it, green crystals growing around horn, reddish substance constantly coming out of mouth, skin turns reddish, yellow scales on limbs, gargling roars, and red lightning around mouth. Habitat One is rumored to live in the Sludge Swamp. How to Unlock In order to unlock this Chameleos, hunters must slay a Chaotic Shagaru Magala and kill ten G-rank Chameleos. Intro Hunters walk around into a silent forest, as they listen to Neopterons buzz in the background. All of a sudden, a whip sound is heard in the forest, causing all the buzzing to stop. As the hunters look in front, they notice a purplish mist roll into the area before they quickly their face. This mist is some kind of poison. Suddenly, a swarm of Vespoid begin to fall out of the sky around them, one of which falls right in front of the hunters. The hunter crouches down to touch the Vespoid before a purple blur quickly snatches up the bug. The hunter looks up into one of the trees before gasping. The camera switches over to a strange blurry view and reveals a Chameleos chewing on the Vespoid, as it stares at the hunter. The other hunters look up before the Chameleos roars and jumps forward, beginning the fight! Attacks and Moves Solstice Conquest War Chameleos shares the same attacks as Chameleos. General Attacks and Moves Changing Poisons: Now all of its breath-based attacks will randomly change, meaning that hunters won't be certain what each attack will cause. Noxious Poison = Purple, Defense Down = Green, Fatigue = Yellow, Stun = Blue, and Vocal Chord Paralysis = Orange. Thieving Claws and Tail: Now all of its claw-based attacks and tail-based attacks can actually steal items. Turning Tongue-Tail Swipe Combo: Now when turning towards a hunter, it may perform this attack. Chameleos will look up a bit before jumping up and spinning in the direction of the hunter. While spinning, it will swing its tail and lash its tongue out, damaging hunters and stealing an item from the hunter. Chameleos's March: Chameleos will turn towards a hunter before it shoots out its tongue and begins to walk forward. With each step forward it takes, it will fire its tongue at that hunter, as its head turns, while attacking them, both poisoning them and stealing their items. After the attacks, Chameleos will quickly turn around to face another hunter before charging forward and attempting to steal an item from them. Forward Tail Flip - Bodyslam Combo: Chameleos makes a brief roar, backs up, and flips forward into the air, sending it into the the air. The tail flip will send a large piece of mud into a hunter's direction, causing Muddy, before it quickly slams its body on the ground, causing a tremor. This attack can cause Muddy. Disappearing Act: Sometimes when flinched by hunters, the Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will perform this attack. After being flinched by hunters, this monster will spray mist down on the ground and disappear out of the hunter's sight. Suddenly, it will reappear quickly and jump forward with its mouth wide open. If a hunter is hit by this attack, the Chameleos will hold them in its mouth before throwing its victim into one of the trees for additional damage. This attack can cause Noxious Poison. Fatigue Slam: Solstice Conquest War Chameleos flies into the air breaths a yellow glob, which spreads into a mist, and slams into the ground, sending a large wave of toxic goo at hunters. This attack causes Fatigue. The Flies: Due to this monster's foul smell, small biting flies are attracted to this Chameleos. Through out the fight, small flies will come out of nowhere. Hunters that stand within the swarm will slowly lose health. These bugs are also known to gather around globs left behind by this Chameleos. Log Slam: It will shoot out its tongue from a distance, sticking it to the ground, before pulling out it, along with a large log. After pulling back its tongue, the Chameleos will quickly smash its tongue again, along with the log, for massive damage. This attack can cause Noxious Poison. Timber!: When enraged, Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will be able to perform this attack. It will rear back and attach its tongue to one of the trees. It'll then back up slowly and begin to pull down the tree, as it slips and struggles while performing the task. When the tree begins to fall, Chameleos will quickly jump to the side and let the tree fall to the ground. If hunters are hit by the tree, it'll deal massive damage. If the tree falls onto another one, it'll also knock that one down to damage hunters. Leaf Smash: Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will lift up its tail before smashing it extremely hard into the ground. Once it lifts up its tail, the small hooks on its tail will lift up a huge piece of mud before the Chameleos turns and swings its tail, throwing bits of the projectile at the hunters. This attack deals a lot of damage and can cause Muddy. Swarm of Flies: A new pin move exclusive to this Chameleos, but only performed in Rage Mode. Chameleos will stick its tongue in the ground before pulling up large piece of the ground, knocking hunters down and causing mud to land on top of them. It will then open up its mouth and spray a foul smelling fluid on the hunters, causing a large swarm of flies to come out and bite at the hunters. These flies don't deal much damage at first, but the longer the hunters are trapped, the more damage the flies will do overtime. Hunters have to mash buttons to get out of the mud, however, they have to run out of the fly swarm to stop taking damage. If hunters take too long, the flies will swarm around the trapped hunters and form a black cloud around them, before the hunter disappears. The flies have eaten the hunter completely and have now left no signs of them, though the dead hunter will respawn at the Base Camp. This attack could instant kill hunters. Noxious Stream: Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will quickly walk backwards before breathing a stream of poison at hunters. Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will then turn around to face another hunter before rearing down and breathing another stream of poison in a Guanzorumu-like style, straight forward like a beam. Sweeping Poison Stream: It will swing its head to the left, knocking away nearby hunters, before performing a powerful sweeping poison stream. This stream goes from left to right and has a long range that could be troublesome for some hunters. This attack can cause Noxious Poison. Defense Down Clouds: Chameleos will rear down and emit a deadly green gas from its body. While emitting the green gas, it will flap its wings, sending clouds of the gas around it to hit hunters. It'll flap its wings three times, sending up to five clouds each time, before stopping and taunting. This attack can cause Defense Down. Thief of the Trees: Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will breath a thick white fog on the ground, making it disappear. Hunters will lose track of the Elder Dragon and will have to look in the trees for it. It'll occasionally reveal itself while its in the trees, briefly showing where it is going or where it is waiting at. After a few seconds in the tree, the Chameleos will jump from its hiding spot and attempt to grab a hunter. If all hunters evade its ambush, it will turn around and taunt. If it grabs one hunter, however, it'll hold the hunter in its mouth and shake them around three times before tossing them at another hunter. These three shakes will cause hunters to lose six items to the Chameleos and the attack itself does a lot of damage, as well as causes a random status effect. Turning Tongue Smacks: In Rage Mode, the Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will occasionally turn around and smack its tongue around twice in order to try to steal items from unsuspecting hunters. It can steal two items from a single tongue smack. Spazzing Out: Now when knocked down by hunters, Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will spaz out. It'll randomly spit out a toxic mist from its mouth, as well as smack its tail down to damage hunters. This makes attacking the downed monster more difficult than before. Master of Mimicry Attacks and Moves Ailment Fog: In this phase, Solstice Conquest War Chameleos will randomly breath a fog into the air that can cause a certain ailment, depending on the color of the it. Noxious Poison = Purple, Deadly Poison = Reddish Purple, Mimicryblight = Purple with Red Lightning, Defense Down = Green, Fatigue = Yellow, Stun = Blue, and Vocal Chord Paralysis = Orange. Poisonous Pillars: Similar to Shagaru Magala, Solstice Conquest War Chameleos has poisonous pillars randomly spawning around it. These pillars are deadly and can cause Noxious Poison. Deadly Bubbling: When hunters get close to it, they'll have to be wary about the fluids bubbling around it. These fluids are reddish in color slowly drains a hunter's health by just standing near the Chameleos, making the situation a hell of a lot more dangerous. Potent Saliva: In this phase, a red substance is always constantly coming out of its mouth. This substance is its potent saliva, which causes Deadly Poison with just a single drop of drool. Fatigue Swipe: Now all of its claw-based attacks can cause Fatigue, as well as steal items. Spikes: Now when this Chameleos swings its head to perform any attack or movement, small green spikes will fall off its horn. If hunters are hit by these spikes, it'll cause Defense Down instantly. More attacks to come! BGM/Theme Ending Scene Solstice Conquest War Chameleos falls over on the ground before screaming in agony. The poisonous water around it disappears and sunsets over the once great forest, causing the Chameleos to look up one more time. Finally, it sprays fog into the air before finally dying. Notes Coming Soon! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Mimicry Element Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Mimicryblight Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus